


Charmingtown

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Charming - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gen, SAMCRO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: The towns feelings toward Samcro at some point in Season 7
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Charmingtown

Charmingtown

Charmingtown is lucid and dreamy in the  
flow of bodies in cars screaming down   
the palm-lined streets.

The light-hearted feel is dead   
and caked with grave dirt.  
The cemetery and Chigger Woods  
both filled to capacity.

Several wrong choices deemed   
from too many fingers pointing   
the wrong way. Too many doses  
of revenge administered  
unjustly.

In a single heartbeat ceasing,  
what once was   
and what could’ve been  
are forever gone.


End file.
